A Sick Steve
by ALlover29
Summary: Steve gets sick and Tony has to deal. But Steve has a weird habit.
1. Chapter 1

Tony had never known Steve to sleepwalk. He'd never heard 'The Old Man' walking around late at night or talk to people without consciousness. But that all changed when Steve got a cold, and Tony was the only one in Stark Tower to take care of him.

Clint and Natasha had gone back to SHIELD for a mission, it would be weeks before they got back. Bruce had gone back to the jungle where he could help get medicine to those who needed it. Thor had gone back to Asgard because his father had gone into the Odin's Sleep, he had to protect his father from those who could do harm. So the only ones left were Steve and Tony.

Tony was fixing his suit for the umpteenth time when a knock came from the metal door. Tony looked up in time to see Steve stumble in. He had a wool blanket around his shoulders and his nose was bright red.

"Did Christmas come early this year, Rudolph?" The comment was out of his mouth before he could process it. Think before you speak was not in his personality. Steve gave him a confused look as he grasped onto Tony's work table.

"I don't understand that reference." Steve said feebly. Tony raised an eyebrow. He set down the suit's left arm and walked over to Steve.

"What's wrong Cap?" Tony asked quietly. But he already knew the answer. Steve looked up at him with watery eyes, his blue eyes cloudy. Steve started to tremble violently and Tony caught him when his legs gave out.

"I don't feel so well. I think I'm sick." Steve's voice was muffled against Tony's chest. Thank God, Steve didn't hit his head on the arc reactor. Tony struggled with his weight for awhile until he got an arm around Steve's waist. Steve's right arm slung around Tony's neck with Tony holding it in place. They slowly made their way to Steve's room. When they got there Steve immediately collapsed onto the bed in a quivering heap. Tony put his hands on his hips and stared at the now still figure. Steve flipped over onto his back and Tony could see he was sleeping deeply. He turned to leave when a loud groan sounded behind him. He immediately turned to look at the supposed to be sleeping soldier and recoiled in shock. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hanging low, his face shadowed.

"Rogers! What are you doing? Lay back down!" Tony stepped towards Steve, ready to push him down if need be. Steve looked up and the look he had on his face made Tony stop midstep. Steve had silent tears running down his face, which was blank of emotion. Steve stood up and Tony shrank away, he was never good at comforting people. He usually made things worse, his humor was not welcomed. Steve seemed to tower over Tony as he walked closer, he soon had Tony backed up against the wall. A tear fell on Tony's face and he immediately wiped it away. Steve leaned forward and fell to his knees, his body still weak, and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony let out an uncomfortable squeak but stayed still as to not disturb Steve. Steve buried his face into Tony's shirt and the tears started to stain it on the stomach area. Tony patted Steve's back awkwardly and kept still. Then he had a sudden thought.

"Steve, are you still asleep?" Tony asked suspiciously. Steve did not answer and continued to cry. "You're sleepwalking, Capsicle." He whispered this quietly.

"Bucky." Steve mumbled, "I can't find Bucky, where is he?" Tony froze up. _He's just sleeping. He doesn't know what he's saying. _He put his hands on Steve's shoulders and pushed him away so he could look at his face. It was still blank of emotion, confirming Tony's thought. He hauled Steve to his feet and led him to the bed. Steve layed back down and his loud snores signaled to Tony he was asleep, for now at least. He left the room and headed towards the living room, which was between the elevators and Steve's room. He wanted to make sure Steve didn't hurt himself anymore than he had already. Mentally or physically.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's eyes drifted closed. He didn't dream of anything.

"Tony." A voice whispered from the darkness. Tony shook it off. "Tony." It said over and over. Tony sighed and opened his eyes. He recoiled violently once he saw Steve right in his face. Steve's eyes were unseeing, he was still sleepwalking.

"God, Steve. Do you want to kill me?" Tony sucked in a deep breath and pushed Steve back. He needed his personal space. Steve backed away and Tony realized he didn't have a shirt on.

"Where is your shirt, Steve? You'll make yourself even sicker." Tony got up and turned Steve around. "Come on, let's get you back in bed." Steve didn't resist. Tony helped him into bed and pulled the covers over him. Steve looked at him.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asked. Tony gave him a serious look and sat on the bed.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but," Tony took a deep breath and smiled at Steve. He couldn't tell what Steve would do if he told him the truth. Of course Steve knew about Bucky but Steve was sick and out of his mind. So Tony lied.

"He's on vacation. Don't ask questions." Tony patted Steve's leg and made his way towards the door.

"I'm so cold." Steve moaned. Tony stopped and sighed loudly. Steve proceeded to say cold over and over again.

"Do you want more blankets?" Tony asked as he approached the bed. He wasn't prepared to deal with a sick person. Steve nodded. Tony went to the closet and pulled out some blankets then set them on the bed. He unfolded them and fanned them out over Steve's body. He clapped his hands together quietly and backed away.

"I'm leaving now, don't get up. Please." A bit of desperation leaked into his voice. He walked out and went to the living room. He didn't have trouble falling asleep.

-o-

_Coffee._ Was Tony's first thought once he woke up. It took awhile for his mind to fully function but once it had he realized something. He couldn't move due to something or someone laying on him. He tried to wiggle free but to no avail.

"Steve! You stupid idiot! You're trying to keep me and my coffee apart, aren't you?!" Tony shouted at him, his mind a little fuzzy from sleep. Steve's head shot up and he took in the situation. He rolled off the couch and hit the floor hard. Tony tried to catch him but gravity had done its duty too fast for the half asleep genius. Steve looked at Tony with a cute expression of confusion.

"Tony? What happened?" Steve asked quietly. Tony noticed that the redness of his nose was gone and he looked more lively. His shirt was still off and Tony was silently enjoying the view.

"You were sick yesterday, remember? Oh, by the way, you sleep walk when you're sick." Tony said as he got up and went to get some coffee. He turned around in the doorway to ask if he needed anything. Steve was face down on the floor, lightly snoring. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're adorable when you aren't saving the world, Captain." Tony said and went to go drink coffee. Maybe later Steve would get up and be all better.

"Bucky! Get down soldier!" Steve shouted from the living room and Tony jumped. Then again, maybe not.


End file.
